


Remus Proposes to Sirius

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: Remus finally works up the nerve to propose to Sirius, but it’s not quite what he expects.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Remus Proposes to Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

Remus bought the ring three months ago.

He was running out of places to hide it; their London flat was tiny, hardly enough space for a bed to fit both of them, impossible to stand in the kitchen together without falling on top of a hot stove or into the sink. At first, Remus hid the box in his bedside drawer, but that was too easy, and everything was almost ruined when Sirius nearly found it at the back of their closet while rifling through shoes to find his favorite boots.

Remus told himself he was just waiting for the right time, but there was a great deal of fear holding him back, too. He almost did it last month on their three year anniversary, and maybe Sirius was expecting it, too, with his curious, hopeful eyes prodding Remus the entire night, but when he felt that box nudging up against his thigh, his mouth ran dry and he kissed Sirius instead.

Sirius would say yes, he knew, but it had to be perfect. Sirius deserved the world, and all Remus could give him was a small silver band not even a fraction of his radiance.

He decided to do it on a trip home to visit his parents, missing the sweet spring breeze through the highland grasses and the pink cherry blossoms bursting on the branches of the trees lining the roads. Sirius was more than happy to get out of London for a few days, and if he suspected anything out of the ordinary, he didn’t show it.

They took the train from King’s Cross, quietly reminiscing about that one little spot between the ninth and tenth platforms, and easily found their way to Remus’ house from the station in the highlands. Hope and Lyall welcomed them in with open arms, digging for every little detail about their new flat together, how they were finding post-Hogwarts life, if Remus was eating enough and Sirius was keeping up with his laundry. After a while, Remus tugged Sirius back out on the street, purchasing a couple sandwiches and a bottle of wine, perfect for a picnic up on the hill where Remus used to play alone a child.

“I feel bad ditching your parents already,” Sirius lamented, taking a pull from the bottle. Cups seemed like an arbitrary expense, and anyways, the wine tasted sweeter with the trace of Remus’ lips on the glass.

Remus shook his head, trying to hide his nerves behind his sandwich. “They’ll have plenty of time to smother you this weekend. I just wanted a quiet dinner with you before we descend into total chaos.”

Sirius laughed, falling back into the grass. “I love it here. You’d never want to come back and live here?”

“I’ve thought about it,” Remus admitted. Finding a little house on the other side of town to fix up, carrying Sirius over the threshold, painting their names on the mailbox. He’d thought about it a hundred times over. “Maybe someday.”

He glanced over at Sirius, eyes closed, nose tipped back to smell the traces of lavender lingering in the breeze, arms cradling his head. The evening light caressed his body, smoothing his skin and painting golden lines through his hair. Sirius was so beautiful, and Remus couldn’t live another moment without him.

“Sirius?”

“Hm?”

“I have to tell you something.” Remus’ voice was more intense than he intended, strung with electric nerves and choked by a throat threatening to close.

Sirius sat up immediately, casting the bottle of wine aside. “Okay.”

“This is my home,” Remus said, swallowing thickly. “It’s where I grew up. But it always felt like something was missing. And I never really understood what it was…until I met you.”

The concern vanished from Sirius’ face, and he smiled as Remus tucked strands of hair behind his ear, nervous fingers brushing against his cheek. He took his lower lip between his teeth in anticipation, trying to keep from bursting.

“You’ve always made me feel safe and warm and loved…you’ve always been the missing piece. Because you’re my home. You’re who I want to come back to every night, and fight over who has to do the dishes, and kiss you awake every morning with your terrible bedhead,” Remus’ voice broke as he desperately tried to fend off the tears rising to his eyes.

“Remus…” Sirius trailed, bringing Remus’ hands to his lips and delicately kissing each knuckle.

Managing a quiet laugh, Remus sharply inhaled, pulling Sirius close. “Nobody has ever loved someone as much as I love you. And I know we’re young, and I know people are going to say things, and I know we aren’t allowed yet, but I don’t care. We’ll go to Canada or Spain or something. I’ll go wherever I have to go to marry you. Because you have my whole heart. And home is where the heart is.”

Gently untangling himself from Sirius’ fingers, Remus fished out the box from his pocket and propped himself up on one knee. “Sirius Black? Will you please marry me?”

“Yes,” Sirius cried, his answer lost between lips as he launched towards Remus, crashing their mouths together and falling back into the grass. Every kiss was punctuated by an emphatic, “yes, yes, yes.”

“Do you want your ring?” Remus laughed, nudging Sirius back.

Pulling them upright, Sirius nodded. “I kind of forgot about that part.”

Remus pulled the ring from the box and slipped it over Sirius finger. The silver band fit perfectly, glinting in the fading sunlight. Sirius admired it against his pale skin, twisting his hand this way and that, the feeling of metal between his fingers so unfamiliar but so beautiful.

“Do you like it?” Remus asked when Sirius hadn’t said anything for a long moment, suddenly nervous. “We can swap it if you don’t–”

“I love it,” Sirius insisted, capturing Remus’ lips in another kiss. “How long have you been planning this?”

Remus grimaced. “A while. I didn’t really know what I was going to say, though. It all just sort of…spilled out.”

“You could have asked me to marry you in the middle of a swamp and I would have said yes, you know,” Sirius grinned. “You could have thrown the box at my head in the middle of the night and I’d still say yes.”

Taking him into his arms, Remus rested his chin on Sirius’ shoulder and hummed. “That’s not very romantic.

“It’s what I would have done,” Sirius shrugged with a wink.

Remus and Sirius returned to town just as the streetlights blinked on, illuminating the cobblestones in a warm white light. They swung their hands back and forth with the rhythm of their steps, drunk on the wine and each other.

“What song are we going to dance to first?” Sirius asked, twirling himself underneath Remus’ hand.

Remus shook his head. “Nothing by Queen.”

“How rude.”

“What about cake, what kind of cake should we have?”

“That’s easy,” Sirius smiled, nudging Remus’ shoulder. “You’ll find some baker to make a five layer chocolate disaster that gives everybody a sugar high just from looking at it, and then I’ll smash it all in your face like a good husband and we’ll have a great picture for our wedding album.”

Remus could picture it so clearly. Standing next to Sirius, his husband, stunning in a dashing tuxedo with his silver ring matching his cufflinks, holding his hand as they cut into their cake. White camera flashes would explode as they mashed the frosting across each other’s faces, tossing some bits at James and Lily, too.

“You can be in charge of the cake,” Sirius declared, “and I’ll handle the music. The rest I don’t care about. As long as I get to marry you, nothing else matters.”

They approached Remus’ house, but before they could set one foot on the walkway, the door flung open, revealing Hope’s round face gleaming with excitement, her hands folded against her heart. Lyall stood behind her, equally curious, his eyebrows arching at Remus.

“Well?” Hope asked, nearly shaking.

Remus’ lips parted. “Wait, how did you–”

“Oh, I just knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!” Hope cried, finding the silver ring on Sirius’ finger as she ran out to greet the boys.

“We’re going to have two sons!” Hope cheered, pulling Remus and Sirius into a rib-crushing embrace. Sirius settled into her body, his hand still laced with Remus’, tears clinging to his lashes. Remus squeezed his fingers tightly.

Welcome home, Sirius and Remus Lupin-Black.


End file.
